


Free

by TheMatraPseudoBiblica



Series: Vincent On and Off His Meds [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Balloons, Forgiveness, Ghosts, Leaving, purplr man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMatraPseudoBiblica/pseuds/TheMatraPseudoBiblica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightmare is over and the souls are leaving. Vincent and the Marionette alone are left.</p>
<p>Forgiveness or vengeance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

It was over. The nightmare of Freddy Fazbear’s was fading away. Souls long kept by rage and confusion on earth were leaving.

All but one.

A glowing child wandered through the burning building as if it cared not for the flames. Old tears had dried on his small face and left long trails down his cheeks. These marks of his past life had not yet faded, but they would. Just as the marks had faded from his compatriots.

Coming to a darkened presence, he stood still in the yet untouched room. “Vincent?”

Vincent turned his head to look at him and drew back in terror. “Aren’t you leaving?”

The child reached out to the spectre dressed in the purple uniform that had come to mean such terrible things. “Come with us.”

In death, Vincent’s ills had faded from him. Now, he was able to admit the sheer wrongness of his living actions. “I can’t. I haven’t served my sentence. I don’t deserve to leave.”

The child moved closer and seized a large hand in his own. “It’s okay. We all did bad things.”

Attempting to wrest his hand back, Vincent found that he had a grip of iron. “Let go. I’m afraid.”

“Don’t be.” The child dragged backward. “Come on.”

Vincent braced himself and found that his own ectoplasmic tears were falling. “I can’t. I don’t-“

The child gave a heave and pulled Vincent off balance. The former security guard was forced to run after him to avoid falling. “Come on!”

Once he began running, Vincent found that he couldn’t stop. He and the child plunged forward to where the security guard was desperately working at the doors to the exit. Just as he opened them, the spirits reached it and went plunging out into blinding light.

If the guard realized that something of great importance had occurred, he didn’t have the time to show it. He was running as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the awesome song by Mandopony "Balloons"


End file.
